<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by leousama (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837764">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leousama'>leousama (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Rinniki Nation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leousama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm home", he whispered as quietly as possible.</p><p>"Welcome home."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi :D ignore the fact that this is a reupload, I fucked up the formatting in the initial version lmao<br/>Anyways, please read the end note for this one, as it is quite important :,)</p><p>Have fun reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Click</em><br/>
<br/>
Niki twisted the key in the lock, ever so slowly opening the squeaky door to his and Rinne's shared apartment.<br/>
<br/>
Silence. He was met with complete, eerie silence. No TV playing, not the loud crunching of those crisps Rinne always ate. Not a single sound.<br/>
<br/>
Except it wasn't completely silent.<br/>
<br/>
Quietly, as if he'd break something, if he were to do it too loudly, he closed the door.<br/>
<br/>
Each step he took, took him closer to the ever so still, muffled sounds coming from his (their) bedroom.<br/>
<br/>
His feet felt heavier than usual, his steps took loud to his own ears. He winced, cringing as the sound hit his ears.<br/>
<br/>
Usually, Rinne was still awake at this time. And even now, he was awake. He wasn't asleep.<br/>
<br/>
Niki could hear him loud and clearly now. Those broken sobs.<br/>
<br/>
Maybe, if Niki were to listen close enough, he could hear his own heart shattering inside his chest as well.<br/>
<br/>
Choked up, broken sobs came from inside the bedroom. The occasional sniffling as well.<br/>
<br/>
And still, Rinne claimed to be alright.<br/>
<br/>
"<em>'S fine, Niki-kyun~! Ya don't need ta worry 'bout me"</em><br/>
<br/>
He would say, his voice shaky and about to break at any second.<br/>
<br/>
Every. Single. Time.<br/>
<br/>
Now, the grey-haired man stood right in front of the shut door.<br/>
<br/>
The door that let too much sound through, that wasn't as soundproof as Rinne thought it was.<br/>
<br/>
His shaky hand grabbed the door handle, the metal way too cold. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open ever so slowly.<br/>
<br/>
Time seemed to stop right then and there.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Everything went silent. The sobbing stopped, the door standing wide open. They both stared at each other. Bloodshot teal meeting bright blue.</em><br/>
<br/>
<strong><em>Not a single word was spoken.</em></strong><br/>
<br/>
Still completely wordless, Niki made his way towards the bed, laying down next to the other.<br/>
<br/>
Right now, words weren't needed, as the younger embraced the redhead, who had started sobbing again.<br/>
<br/>
Ever so gently, Niki threaded his fingers through the others thick red hair, as he felt the others body being shaken by loud sobs.<br/>
<br/>
No words were needed. They both knew.<br/>
<br/>
They sat there, almost in complete silence, other than the sobs from Rinne, which eventually disappeared into nothingness, only his loud breathing remaining.<br/>
<br/>
Niki pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Rinne's head.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm home", he whispered as quietly as possible.<br/>
<br/>
"Welcome home."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So yeah, this has been my final ever Rinniki fan fic. It has been very fun and I've really really enjoyed writing these two, for you and also for myself<br/>They bought back my passion for writing.<br/>"I'll Follow You, Wherever You Go" is also extremely meaningful to me, as it is my favourite thing I've ever created! I poured everything into that work<br/>I'm also proud of my other works as well, but all things come to an end someday and well that day is today</p><p>I've simply lost interest in enstars and Rinniki doesn't really intrigue me anymore :( I wish I could still produce content for you guys, but well I've just lost my spark<br/>Also school's been really stressful lately hhh<br/>They still mean a lot to me though, I promise :,)</p><p>I would like to thank you guys. For always commenting on my fics, leaving kudos, being so nice and kind and just simply for reading the stuff I post!!! I do put lots of effort into it and seeing all of your kind responses, makes me feel like it's worth it</p><p>This does not mean, that I will completely stop with writing though! I also have other interests such as A3!, Food Wars, Haikyuu!!, Warrior Cats, Gintama, 91 Days, Fire Emblem and Boku no Hero Academia (actually only Hawks and Dabi but shhh)<br/>So I may post fics for any of these or anything else I may be into :D </p><p>However, the title "King of Rinniki" will stay mine, I'm really damn proud of that hehe</p><p>And also! If you'd like to stay in contact with me, feel free to dm me on my old instagram (@rinnikiiz, I'll give you my new one there, which I won't post here for privacy reasons. Also dm me for my twitter on there)</p><p>One last time. Thanks for everything. I love you guys with all my heart. </p><p>Goodbye for now!</p><p>Love, Zion~</p><p>Edit, 25.11.2020:</p><p>As of today, I will orphan all of my works, since I do not wish to be associated with Rinniki anymore. Thanks for understanding.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>